


Il figlio di Izalith

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Anime oscure [2]
Category: Dark Souls (Video Games)
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Sad, Short One Shot, Sister-Sister Relationship
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-06-27 08:51:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15682071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: La triste storia del figlio di Izalith.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta con il prompt di E.G. per I prompt del lunedì di Il giardino di Efp.  
> Prompt: 1) Guardiane del Fuoco.

Il figlio di Izalith

 

Il bambino camminava a fatica, le lacrime rigavano il suo viso liscio e i capelli gli ricadevano scombinati davanti al viso. Strisciava i piedi sul pavimento spezzato, ricoperto di polvere, sangue nerastro colava dalle innumerevoli vesciche di lava che puntellavano il suo corpo.

< Madre… > pensò.

 

_“Questo grande regno verrà distrutto, se non farò qualcosa._

_Le tue sorelle lo hanno capito, tu no piccolo mio?” domandò Izalith._

_Il bambino chinò il capo, guardando di sottecchi le giovani donne che lo circondavano. Ognuna di loro aveva dei lunghi vestiti neri, come i loro capelli color ebano. Le loro pelli lattee risplendevano alla luce delle torce del regno sotterraneo._

_Immense colonne si alzavano intorno alla sala del trono, protetta da delle statue semoventi. L’odore di magia e piromanzie impregnava l’aria._

_“Io capisco, sono solo preoccupato per voi” sussurrò._

_“La fiamma ci proteggerà” rispose Izalith, addolcendo il tono._

_“E noi ci proteggeremo sempre a vicenda” disse Quelana._

_Il bambino le sorrise._

_< Lei è l’unica con i capelli biondo chiaro come i miei. Lei mi capisce. Le altre sembrano tanto forti, come la mamma. Io, invece, sono così timido e impacciato. Lei, al contrario, è dolcissima  > pensò._

_“Lasciate fare a me, che voi siete delicati” borbottò Quelaag._

 

<… Madre… Avreste dovuto temere la fiamma che vi diede la forza. Essa vi ha tradito nel vostro gesto estremo, come il senzascaglie tradì i suoi simili > pensò.

Si sedette sull’orlo di un burrone, guardandosi stancamente intorno. L’odore di terra bruciata e di carne putrefatta che veniva dal suo corpo minuto gli pungeva le narici, mentre le piaghe gli davano fitte continue.

Osservava in lontananza le uova putrescenti di una delle sue sorelle maggiori, le ragnatele dovute alla mutazione di un’altra e il corpo senza vita di una terza, con ancora fattezze umanoidi, adagiata su una bara.

Giocherellava distrattamente con l’anello, cercando di distrarsi dalla sofferenza perenne. L’oggetto gli scivolò via dal dito minuto e pallido, rotolando.

Il bambino cercò inutilmente di afferrarlo, vedendo precipitare dal burrone. Il dolore lo accecò ed iniziò ad ululare, la sua figura si gonfiò di lava, mentre le sue pustole divennero lunghi tentacoli.

Sulla sua testa comparve un’impalcatura di corna.

< Così anche io mi tramuto in un demone, come le mie sorelle. Di nostra madre, ormai, resta solo continua vita mostruosa. Creature orrende escono adesso dal suo grembo ligneo e noi sembriamo i figli di questa sua nuova maledetta progenie > pensò, mentre i suoi ululati di dolore si alzavano sempre più alti.

 

Quelaag vide la mutazione di Scarica infinita e strinse un pugno, mentre i suoi arti di ragno si dimenavano isterici.

“Una a una ho perso le mie sorelle, ora perdo anche mio fratello. Al loro posto solo ceneri ed ora una ‘scarica infinita’ di sofferenza.

Arriverà il giorno in cui morirò anche io e mi lascerò andare vicino al corpo di una di loro. Io che non so neanche se riuscirò a proteggere la mia povera e piccola Quelana > disse con voce roca.


	2. La follia di Seath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta con il prompt di E.G. per I prompt del lunedì di Il giardino di Efp.  
> Prompt: 2) Seath il senzascaglie.

La follia di Seath

 

Il respiro di cristallo di Seath aveva ricoperto le pareti della caverna di lunghi cristalli che emanavano un’intensa luce azzurra

“Io… Io sono superiore ai serpenti primordiali, alle viverne e ai draghi, ma la mia immortalità mi rende sempre più vuoto.

Perché?! Perché nonostante io abbia privato i miei fratelli arcidraghi delle loro scaglie, mi sento sempre inferiore a loro?! Perché?!

Perché non riesco a ottenere qualcosa che faccia finire questo tormento? Mi corrode e mi porta ogni secondo più vicino ad essere un ‘hollow’” ruggì. Faceva scattare la lunga coda davanti al suo cristallo, tastando il terreno.

< La cecità non mi ha privato della possibilità di studiare ciò che desidero, di far leggere eternamente. Posso giacere con e tramutare le ancelle di colei che io amo. Potrei anche averla come Conte se la chiedessi, ma preferisco sognare di possederla. Giacere con lei svilirebbe questo desiderio. La mia bramosia è spirituale, la sua invisibilità mi è delizia richiamarla in ogni mia invenzione >.

“Perché la follia sta prendendo possesso della mia mente? La vuotezza mi sta aggredendo, nemmeno fossi inferiori come i figli dell’umanità.

L’abisso che ho studiato così a lungo sta forse facendosi largo in me come nel Primo Uomo?” s’interrogò.

Raggiunse con la zampa una parete, ferendosi la pelle lattea, alcune gocce di sangue caddero dalle sue nocche. Le sue dita avevano le profonde cicatrici lasciate dalle scaglie che aveva stretto.

“Annientare ogni cosa sotto i colpi dei fulmini non mi è bastato a trovare pace”. La sua voce era rauca e le sue ali tremavano.

Da fuori provenivano gli eterni lamenti delle immense farfalle della luna.

“Ho abusato del figlio della luna, una falsa bellezza femminea che non temevo di rovinare.

Non comprendo come, invece, si voglia far sfiorire con innumerevoli figli la miracolosa Gwynevere, principessa del sole. Non è forse amata da tutti per la sua inarrivabile procacità?

Forse sono dubbi come questi, errori altrui, che sviliscono un animo come il mio”.

Si accasciò a terra, mentre i suoi occhi si facevano sempre più vitrei.

< Perché il fuoco si è dovuto accendere? Perché i cicli si sono dovuti mettere in moto? L’abisso stesso muterà, tutto cambierà a causa di quest’era del fuoco.

Non potevamo rimanere come pietra immobili e senza vita? Non potevamo essere spogli ed eterni come gli arci-alberi?

Oh, povero me, persino da serpente primordiale sarei stato più felice. Drago imperfetto, certo, ma non mancato, solo anelante.

Frampt non ha avuto i miei medesimi scrupoli. Forse, se dovessi paragonarmi a qualcuno, sarei come il dimenticato figlio di Gwyn come infelicità > pensò.

“Lo giuro, possano susseguirsi mille ere, fino alla fine di questo mondo, il mio nome non verrà dimenticato. Diventerò immortale nella memoria e in questo i miei fratelli arcidraghi falliranno.

Loro verranno scambiate con le minute e ridicole viverne, confusi con sciocchi uccelli giganti e alla fine completamente dimenticati.

Lo giuro sull’ultimo bagliore di sanità mentale che mi rimane” sancì.


	3. Seath

Seath accarezzò con la pallida e liscia zampa la pergamena di Oolacile.

“Per quanto possa essere spaventoso l’Abisso, sono sopravvissuto al fuoco, alla deformazione spazio-temporale che ha portato con la sua luce supererò anche lui. Un così espanso figlio dell’anima non può far tremare colui che si erge sulle carcasse dei suoi odiosi fratelli. Inoltre, dovrei addirittura ringraziarlo, per suo merito, ora posseggo gl’incantesimi dorati, genitori dei miei di cristallo, fratelli dei miracoli divini” disse.

La lama della sua coda brillava di blu alla luce degli alti candelabri.

Una pallida luce filtrava dalle finestre, invadendo i saloni colmi di libri degli archivi del Duca.

 

[104].


End file.
